Snedronningen
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Before Loki and Thor were born, Frigga and her two sisters were the princesses of Asgard. Frigga's sister Freya had astonishing ice powers. But due to a tragedy this memory was lost. Now Loki struggles with the same powers, and the kingdom's only hope lies in the hands of the banished princesses of a lost kingdom, Elsa and Anna.
1. Sister's Promise

Beautiful beyond imagination. There was magnificent landscape of the Realm, through the gleaming capital city, modern yet timeless.

The palace rose countless stories tall, gleaming with an other-worldly majesty, towering high above the Realm sprawled out before it.

This was Asgard, ruled by King Bor and his Queen Bestla.

They had three daughters, the eldest being the heiress, Freya. Freya had long silver hair that she wore in a braid down her back and an imperious face with high cheekbones and silver hawk-like eyes. She wore a white silver filigree dress and was always protecting her two precious sisters, especially little Joro.

Frigga, the middle sister, was the most beautiful. She had long wavy blonde hair, worn in two braids down her back. She had blue eyes full of wisdom and knowledge.

Joro was the youngest, with red hair piled in braids on top of her head. She had adorable freckles dotting her nose and bright green eyes.

The three of them were playing in the castle courtyard.

"Look, Joro! Frigga!" Freya said, pointing out a punctured kite. "It's so beautiful!"

Joro and Frigga looked at it.

"It's so sad and broken." Frigga said.

"Not that sad! Look at these beautiful ribbons!" Joro said.

She and Frigga began playing with it.

A man walked over. "That kite belongs to me? Can I have it back please?"

Frigga's eyes narrowed, but kind Joro handed it over.

"Ha!" The man grabbed Joro, hoping for a ransom.

"Sister!" Freya ran forward. "Give her back NOW!"

A stream of ice rushed from her hands, breaking the tree branch and knocking the scoundrel unconscious.

Freya gazed at her hands. "What have I done?"

Frigga helped up Joro and the two started toward Freya.

"No! Stay back! I'm a monster!" Freya insisted.

"You are wrong, Freya. That was very brave what you did to protect us!" Frigga countered.

"That's right!" Joro nodded emphatically. "We won't tell anyone at all! It's a sister's promise!"

"We'll help you conceal your powers. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." Frigga chanted.

Frigga and Joro took the three ribbons from the kite and they wrapped them around their wrists and all three chanted. "A sister's promise."

Xxx

Dancing and merrymaking were going on in Asgard. It was King Bor's birthday celebration.

The princesses were all of age, and they all had many suitors.

It was Freya alone who declined a dance with any of them.

Joro danced with Vilhelm, her suitor, while Freya kept a watchful eye. She had never liked him. They way he looked at all three of them, like they were a prize to collect.

Freya clenched her fists as he met her gaze, and the snowflakes began to fall.

Freya immediately stood and withdrew from the ballroom.

It was Frigga who noticed her sister's absence first. She went to Joro, and took her to the bedchamber.

"What are you doing?" Frigga asked.

"Leaving." Freya said. "I am dangerous. I have not improved at all!"

"You can't leave! You are the heir to Asgard!" Joro protested.

"Joro, you will be a better leader than I could ever be." Freya said. "I leave the throne, and Asgard, to you."

"Enough!" Frigga said. "There is a place in Misthaven, a powerful sorcerer there by the name of Vor. We will go to him, together. He can help you control your powers."

xxx

A great castle rose out of the mists. Misthaven was well named. This castle was hung with ivy and blossoming with flowers that grew into a great garden in the courtyard; Vor was a well known herbalist.

Joro clung to Frigga. "Are you sure we should go to him? He is a sorcerer after all."

"People say that." Frigga said. "I am sure he is just misunderstood."

"You think so?" Freya said sarcastically as a statuesque woman appeared in the mists.

Vor stood taller then the three princesses, and held a staff with an orb on it. His eyes were silver and his hair was dark. After a moment of consideration he let out a disconcerting laugh.

"Well don't stand there in the fog all morning." Vor said. "Come in, daughters of Bor."

The sisters entered the vast castle and sat in the lush chairs at the huge table.

"Lord Vor, we would like to ask a favor." Frigga said.

"I know why you are here." Vor said. "I am prepared to help you, for a price."

He laughed his lilting laugh again. It was quite unsettling.

"What do you want from us?" Freya said imperiously.

"Nothing sordid my dear." Vor said. "The ribbons that bind you together. You always keep them with you. Give them to me, and I will help you."

The sisters exchanged a look, then consented, handing over the kite ribbons.

Vor headed into what seemed to be a vault like the one in Asgard. He returned after a time with gloves and an urn.

"These gloves will seal your powers." Vor said. "As long as you wear them, you will cast no ice. And the urn will seal you yourself away; if you become...dangerous."

He smiled, showing all of her teeth in a fearsome way that had Joro quaking and clinging fast to Frigga.

"We don't need the urn." Frigga protested. "We would never seal our sister away! And we are appalled that you would suggest—"

"Frigga." Freya stopped her. "Vor is right. Who knows what sort of monstrous demon I could become. We will take the urn as well with our thanks, Lord Vor."

"But—"

"I am the eldest." Freya said dangerously. "You will not go against me in this matter again. If I threaten innocent life, you must put an end to me.

The last thing they heard was the high lilting laugh of Vor as they exited the castle. They heard it over the misty waves as they returned to Asgard. His laughter at a cruel joke and an ominous foreboding.

Xxx

Freya stepped into the royal garden, admiring the white roses.

She took her gloves off to feel the petals between her fingers. She watched frost dance over the petals.

"Beautiful flowers, aren't they, princess?" A voice said.

Freya spun to find Vilhelm standing before her. She knew he was Joro's betrothed, and soon to be brother to her, but he always gave her a bad feeling.

But Frigga had always said to be kind to every member of their kingdom. Kindness makes a good Queen.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Vilhelm whispered, his hand tracing over her cheek, down to her neck, tracing her bodice.

Horrified, Freya panicked and blasted him away with a stream of ice. She backed away against the garden wall, shaking in terror and sobbing.

"Freya? Freya!" Joro rushed in, and upon seeing Vilhelm, glared at him, knowing Freya would only have used her power if he had harmed her.

"Sh-She attacked me! This sorceress!" Vilhelm cried. "She tried to proclaim her love to me and I refused her, as you are my only love—and she attacked me!"

Freya looked pleadingly at her sister, saying nothing in her own defense.

"You fool! Do you think I would believe your lies?" Joro shouted. "How dare you lay your filthy hand on her and then try to shame her! You are no longer my betrothed!"

"Shame her?!" Vilhelm laughed. "This sorceress...this WITCH! You will regret spurning my affections! I will tell all of Asgard what our future Queen is—a MONSTER!"

"I am NOT a monster!" Freya screamed, attacking him again.

This time, however, Vilhelm was ready. He grabbed the defenseless Joro and used her as a shield. The ice struck her and she became an ice statue, and then shattered.

"No...no...Joro..." Freya sobbed and held the shards of ice. "Joro please...Joro I'm so sorry..."

"I told you." Vilhelm said. The shadows burned his disguise away. "You regret it don't you? I am Vor. Now that you see what it costs you; you fear me, and you fear your power. You will learn! Fear will always be your enemy! I will always be your enemy! And the enemy of all who wield ICE!"

Vor vanished.

"Freya...what happened?" Frigga stood in the entryway.

"I...I killed her..." Freya shakily explained what had happened. "Oh Frigga it's all my fault. I killed Joro..."

"No. You didn't. This is Vor's doing." Gerda said after Frigga explained. "He shall be punished. Freya you did nothing wrong. He did this to her. Please...you must calm down. Everyone will understand if we just explain."

"No. No..." Freya said, as ice skittered around them, frosting her favorite white roses. "Frigga remember your promise. You must entrap me before I kill again."

"I-I cannot! You are my sister! We promised to protect our secret!" Frigga said.

"I am cursed. I am a demon, a monster. You swore not to go against me again!" Freya said. "This is the last thing I ask of you. The only thing I shall ever do for this country as it's Queen! Entrap me, Frigga, save our people!"

Frigga wept, and entrapped her sister with the magical urn.

Somewhere in the darkness Vor laughed.

Xxx

The years that passed were torment on Asgard.

In the end, the new Queen Frigga came to Heimdall of the Troll Kingdom, and begged him for aid.

"Erase these horrible memories. End this pain!" Frigga begged.

Heimdall looked at her sadly. "If I do this, your kingdom with forget Joro and Freya ever existed. And Freya herself may also be affected; who knows what she will think when she is freed!"

"She must never be freed!" Odin said. "We cannot ever have a monster in our kingdom again!"

"You may regret your words, my king." Heimdall said, frowning.

"Let it be done." Odin said.

A pulse went throughout the kingdom, and the pain and sorrow of the three sisters of Asgard faded into distant memory.

Xxx

Freya awoke inside the urn, placed her hands on the cage. Her sister had betrayed her and locked her away.

She opened her eyes and watched as the sun burst through.

The cold swirling in, but it never bothered her anyway.

Freya knew why she had awoken the only thing that could weaken the spell; another with magic like hers was being born right now.

Xxx

Baby Loki smiled up at his mother and the snow burst into a blizzard outside.

Still unknown to them, the powers he tried to hide.

Frigga looked down at her son and saw her sister reflected there; a memory almost grasped but somehow touching air.

Beautiful bright green eyes and dark hair. He looked so like Joro the memories pulled at Frigga's heart.

But his soul belonged to the ice so did it follow that he too, like Freya, possessed a frozen heart.

Was he a monster?

Xxx

A scream of rage could be heard in the caves of northern Asgard.

Deep in the frozen wasteland Freya tried so hard to break free.

But nothing could be done without a powerful group of three.

Still in the night, she quietly waited.

Until the two foreign princesses found her.

Stirring Freya sensed in one the power to break her of her cage.

And in the castle young Loki slept the second to her plan.

She only needed one more power to unlock the door and set her free.

One more.

The Power of Three.

Xxx

The morning broke with lightning

When Thor was born.

Freya was overjoyed.

The final piece to the puzzle.

Soon...

Soon...


	2. Ice Harvest

**20 Years Later**

A saw cut through the ice.

It was dusk on a snow capped mountain. Ice harvesters, dressed in traditional Sami clothing, score a frozen lake.

The men dragged giant ice blocks through channels of water.

A young girl, Anna and her older sister Elsa shared a carrot as they tried to keep up with the men.

"Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!"

Young Anna struggled to get a block of ice out of the water. She failed, ending up soaked. Elsa hugged her.

A sharp ice flow overtook the workers, threateningly. They fought it back.

Massive fjord horses dragged heavy ice plows.

The sun set. Lanterns were lit.

In the dark, Anna and Elsa finally managed to get a single block of ice out of the water.

The workers piled onto the giant horse-drawn ice sled as it pulled away. Left behind, Anna and Elsa pushed their ice block onto a dinky little sled then headed off.

"Come on, Anna." Elsa said to her sister. "We have to work. We aren't princesses anymore."

"Ok sis!" Piped up a chipper Anna behind her.


	3. Thor and Loki

A humble castle, built of wood, nestled in a deep fjord.

In the nursery, Loki slept in his bed. His little brother Thor popped up beside him.

"Loki. Psst. Loki! Psst." Thor said. Loki didn't stir. Thor sat on Loki and bounced. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

Loki grumbled. "Thor, go back to sleep."

Thor rolled onto his back and spread all his weight on Loki. "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"…Go play by yourself." Loki said.

Loki shoved Thor off the bed. Thor landed butt to floor, and sighed, defeated. But then he got an idea. He hopped back on the bed and lifted one of Loki's eyelids.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Thor said mischievously.

Loki's eyes both pop open. He smiled.

Xxx

Thor, now wearing snow boots, pulled Loki by the hand. "Come on, come on, come on, come on."

Loki tried to shush him, but Thor was too excited.

The girls snuck into the ballroom. Loki shut the door.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Thor said.

Loki laughed and waved his hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and danced between his palms, forming a snowball. Loki threw the snowball high into the air. Snow burst out and flurried around the room. Thor danced about, catching flakes in his palms and mouth. "This is amazing!" Thor said.

"Watch this!" Loki said.

Loki stomped his little slippered foot and a layer of ice suddenly coated the floor, forming a giant ice rink. Thor slid off, laughing. Thor and Loki rolled giant snowballs and built a snowman together. Loki moved his stick arms around.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Loki said.

Thor jumped up and hugged him. "I love you, Olaf." Thor and Olaf appeared to be dancing. Loki was actually propelling them across the ice floor with his magic. The boys slid down snowbanks together. Thor fearlessly jumped off a snow peak into mid air. "Catch me!"

Loki made another peak to catch Thor.

"Gotcha!" Loki said.

Thor kept jumping. Loki kept casting magic.

Thor jumped faster. "Again! Again!"

Loki struggled to keep up. "Slow down!" Loki suddenly slipped. His magic accidentally struck Thor in the head. Thor tumbled down a snowbank and landed, unconscious. "Thor!" Loki ran to Thor and took her in her arms. A streak of Thor's hair, where struck, turned white. "MAMA! PAPA!" The room around them filled with frightening ice spikes.

The parents burst through the frozen door and gasped at the sight of the room.

"Loki, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Odin shouted.

"Thor!" Frigga said, seeing Thor.

Odin and Frigga rushed to Thor and took him in their arms.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Thor." Loki said.

"He's ice cold." Frigga said.

"…I know where we have to go." Odin said.

Odin sifted through a shelf to find an ancient book inscribed with Old Norse runes. He opened the book, scrambles to a page with an ancient map.


	4. Heimdall

Carrying the boys, Odin and Frigga rode their horses out of the kingdom. Snow streamed from Loki's hands, leaving a trail of ice behind them.

A sleepy Anna and Elsa travelled alone through the dark woods. All of a sudden, Odin and Frigga raced by with the boys, leaving the wake of ice.

"Ice?" Anna wondered.

Anna and Elsa followed the trail of ice. Elsa was lagging behind.

"Faster, Elsa!" Anna said.

Anna and Elsa reached edge of the Rainbow Bridge. They hid behind a rock and peeked out. Down below, Odin held a frightened Loki. Frigga held the still unconscious Thor.

"Please, help. My son!" Odin said.

Suddenly, a man appeared out of the shadows guarding the Bifrost.

"The Guardian…?" Anna said.

"Shh...it's father..." Elsa said, recognize the two sisters father, Heimdall.

He approached, determined, sheathing the sword into the Bifrost. He nodded respectfully to Odin.

"Your Majesty." Heimdall looked down at Loki. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born. And they're getting stronger." Odin said.

Heimdall motioned for Frigga to bring Thor to him. She does. He examined him.

"You are lucky it wasn't his heart." Heimdall said. "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." Odin said.

"I recommend we remove all magic," Heimdall said. "even memories of magic to be safe…. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun."

Heimdall pulled out a glowing blue energy from Thor's head. His memories were floating right above him. Heimdall changed all of his magical memories to ordinary memories - snowy play indoors with the boys in their pajamas changed to outdoors on the winter fjords with the boys in winter gear. He put the ordinary memories back in his head.

"He will be okay." Heimdall said.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Loki said.

"It's for the best." Odin said.

"Listen to me, Loki, your power will only grow." Heimdall said. "As he spoke, he conducted the Northern Lights to show silhouette of an adult Loki creating magical snowflakes. "There is beauty in your magic….But also great danger. The snowflakes turn to sharp spikes. "You must learn to control it. In the Northern Lights display, the sharp spikes cause human figures to panic and attack Loki. "Fear will be your enemy."

Loki gasped and buried his face in the King's chest. The King wrapped his arms around Loki, protectively.

"No. We'll protect him. He can learn to control it. I'm sure." Odin said.

Xxx

The Asgard castle gates shut

"Until then, we'll lock the gates." Odin said. "We'll reduce the staff. We will limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone… including Thor."

The castle shutters closed

Thor sat on his bed as Loki's furniture disappeared.

Thor rushed to the hall to see Loki shut the door to his new room. Thor watched, confused and sad.


	5. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman

Outside there was a gentle snowfall. Little Thor skipped up to the window. He lit up at the sight of the snow and rushed down the hall.

Five year old Thor knocked on Loki's door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Thor asked. "Loki you have to come out I want to see you!"

Thor peeked under the door.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, brother. We used to be so close. Please come out!"

Thor played with two daggers, then gave up, sad.

"You're my best friend..."

Thor peeked through the key hole of Loki's door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Thor called through the keyhole.

"Go away, Thor." Loki said.

Thor was heartbroken. "Okay bye."

Later, in Loki's bedroom, Loki sat at the window looking out, longingly. Suddenly, his icy hands froze the windowsill.

Later, Frigga sat next to Loki in his room, teaching him her magic, and also practicing his own. Frigga slipped leather gloves, once belonging to Freya, onto Loki's hands.

"The gloves will help." Frigga said. "Remember, it's tied to your emotions."

She patted Loki's gloved hand.

"See? You're good…." Frigga said. "Conceal it."

"Don't feel it." Loki said.

"Don't let it show." Frigga and Loki said.

Years later, Thor, now 9, knocked on Loki's door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Alone, Thor rode a bicycle built for two in the hall by standing on the back seat.

"You could join me on the bicycle!" Thor said.

Thor ran around the portrait room, gaining momentum to flip over the arm of the couch.

"We could draw on the portraits again! Oh, how you love your pranks Loki."

Thor landed PLOP on the cushions, then looked up at the painting above him of the courageous Joan of Arc.

"Joan needs make-up, brother." Thor said.

In an empty library, no one was around.

"I'm lonely, and bored, without you to play with." Thor said.

Thor was, laying at the base of the grandfather clock, playing with his hair, bored out of his mind.

"Time passes so slowly now." Thor said.

Thor's eyes followed the grandfather clock's pendulum.

"Tick tock tick tock tick tock." Thor said.

Loki, now 12, paced as he panicked. The entire wall was frozen behind him.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger." Loki said.

"Getting upset only makes it worse." Frigga said. "Don't be afraid. Embrace it."

Frigga went to hug him.

"No. Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you." Loki said.

Odin and Frigga looked at each other with alarmed sadness.

In the library, Thor, now a teenager, slid past Loki's room without stopping.

In Odin and Frigga's quarters, Thor ran into the room and threw himself into his parents' arms.

"See you in two weeks." Thor said.

In Loki's room, Loki bowed in front of his parents, formally, not touching them.

"Do you have to go?" Loki said.

"You'll be fine, Loki." Frigga said.

On the docks, Odin and Frigga left on a ship.

There were rough seas on the ship. Lightning flashed. The sea raged in a storm. Odin and Frigga's ship was lost in the waves.

In the castle, a portrait of Odin and Frigga was covered in mourning cloth.

In the cemetery, Thor looked small, standing before his people, beside burial stones.

Later, in front of Loki's door, Thor, still in his mourning clothes, approached and knocked.

"Loki?" Thor said. "Please let me in. It's only us now. You aren't really going to become King and still not speak to your brother...are you?"

Thor slid down the door and sat with his head against it.

"Loki, I even chose a wise council for you," Thor continued. "Everyone is here for you; everyone supports you. Just...come...out..."

His voice broke. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

In Loki's room Loki was sitting in the exact same pose as Thor. His bedroom was frozen with ice. Snowflakes hung in the air, suspended by grief.


	6. For the First Time in Forever

The dawn rose over the fjords. People piled out of ships at the dock, and villagers were wearing their best clothes.

"Welcome to Asgard!" The dock master said. "Fine ladies, may I offer you a new dress to greet our great King Loki?"

"L-Loki?" Elsa said.

Elsa was wearing a long dark blue dress decorated with silver filigree.

"Don't you know of our great king?" He continued.

"Why no, tell me about him." Elsa said.

"Elsa come on lets get going!" Anna snapped, pulling on her.

Elsa rolled her bright blue-green eyes at her sister.

"We are from Aren—."

"Misthaven." Anna stated firmly, dark green eyes flashing gold. "Sir you were telling us of the young king?"

"Oh yes." The dock master said. "King Loki is finally opening the gate! We will finally see Loki and Thor at the coronation! And everyone is invited!"

Xxx

Thor, 18, was snoring happily in his bed. At 18 years of age, Thor has a strong, muscular build and tanned skin. He had turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, shoulder length blonde hair; his face was much more chiseled than Loki's. He had a white streak on the right side of his hair due to an accident in which he was struck by Loki's magic during childhood.

There was a knock at the door.

"Prince Thor…?" Kai said. "Did you forget that today is—"

"Coronation Day!" Thor bounded out of bed.

Thor burst out of his room, wearing his coronation suit. In his coronation suit, Thor wore a black armored top with rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, an olive drab pleated pants with belts consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides and dark green pleats, cream undershirt, white stockings, and a pair of black boots. He also wore a teal cape with a cyan clasp for the cape, sapphire oval-cut hem with azure line, blue dots on each cut, and small sapphire dots all around the cape.

Thor ran through the hallways.

"Open the doors! Make up the greatest feast Asgard has ever seen! Invite all the bravest warriors, and the fairest maidens! Oh this day will be wonderful! For the first time in forever—I won't be alone!

Xxx

In the library, Loki, now a very poised 21, watched out the window as the coronation guests arrive. Loki was of moderate stature and generally good-looking. Whilst he was well built, he was not as broad-shouldered or as muscular as Thor (despite being older than him).

For his coronation, Loki donned his formal wear. It was a cream blazer with a yellow shirt underneath and red sash, with black boots, white stockings, red and golden designs and patterns, gold and red colored epaulets with golden fringe, and a matching cream ascot. He wore a set of black boots, and a dark blue cloak fastened with silver. For his gloves, he wore longer, cyan gloves with teal prints on, that went with his outfit.

"I must not let anyone too close. I have to be good. Brave. A good king."

Loki moved to a painting of Odin's coronation. He took off his gloves and mimicked the painting by holding candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter.

"No emotion. No feeling. I must not become the monster they all fear."

The candlestick and ornament iced over. Loki gasped, slammed them back down onto the table. He tried to reassure himself.

"But it's only for today. Tell the guards to open up the gate!" Loki said.

The gates sprang open and Thor bounded through, crashing into the young red-headed Anna, knocking the gift she had for the young king, a special choice of chocolate from her homeland, from her hands and onto the floor.

Elsa looked up from where she was helping her sister, and her blue-silver eyes locked onto Loki's green eyes.

For the First Time In Forever...Conceal, Don't Feel...seemed like a bad idea. Loki wanted to feel what his heart felt now, pounding in time with hers.


	7. Warrior

Thor bounded off, tripping and nearly knocking a warrior woman into the water.

"I apologize, gentle lady!" Thor said, kissing her hand.

"Oh it was my fault, my prince." She said. "Someone like me should not be tripping a prince!"

"What do you mean by that?" Thor said. "Surely a princess..."

"I am a princess, yes." She said. "I am Princess Sif of the Southern Isles. I am the youngest daughter of the Royal Family. My three older brothers, the Warriors Three, you've heard of them. There are tales told about them. But I am expected to act as a lady...though I have a warriors heart."

"My dear lady." Thor said. "Be my escort for this evening, and I will see to it that your brothers will recognize your warriors heart, and that you shall have the power and voice you so crave in your kingdom."

He kissed her hand. She allowed it.

"Why Thor." Sif said. "That is an excellent idea."

Princess Sif grinned. Love is An Open Door.

One that she would surely take; and be a Warrior Queen.


	8. Down in Flames

Elsa sat stoically in front of the sled. Anna manned the reins. Thor sat beside her.

Anna was trying to scare Thor. "Hang on! We like to go fast!"

Thor was fearless. "I like fast!"

Thor leaned back and put his feet up on the dashboard.

"Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down." Anna said.

She pushed his feet down.

"This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" Anna said.

Anna spit on the dash to clean it. The spit flew back and hit Thor in the face.

"Ew. No, I was raised in a castle." Thor said.

He wiped off her face.

"So tell me, what made the King go all ice-crazy?" Anna asked.

"…Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met her, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-" Thor said.

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?" Anna said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so he got mad and then he tried to walk away, and I grabbed his glove-" Thor said.

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!" Anna said.

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is he wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe he

has a thing about dirt." Thor said.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Anna said.

Thor eyed Anna up and down, then slid away from him.

"Yes, they did…. But Sif is not a stranger." Thor said.

"Oh yeah? What's her last name?" Anna said.

"…Of-the-Southern-Isles?" Thor said.

"What's her favorite food?" Anna said.

"…Sandwiches." Thor said.

"Best friend's name?" Anna said.

"Probably John." Thor said.

"Eye color." Anna said.

"Dreamy." Thor said.

"Foot size…?" Anna said.

"Foot size doesn't matter." Thor said.

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way she picks her nose?" Anna said.

"Picks her nose?" Thor said.

"And eats it." Anna said.

"Excuse me, sir. He's a prince." Thor said.

"Everyone does it." Anna said.

"Ew. Look it doesn't matter; it's true love." Thor said.

"Doesn't sound like true love." Anna said.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Thor said.

"No. But I have friends who are." Rake

"You have friends who are love experts…. I'm not buying it." Thor said.

Elsa suddenly stopped them, ears perked in alarm. "Shh."

"Stop talking." Anna said.

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-" Thor said.

Anna clamped her hand over Thor's mouth.

"I mean it. SHHH." Anna said.

Anna stood, looked into the dark woods surrounding them.

Sensing something behind them, she holds up his lantern. Its light reflected off…eyes. Several.

"Let's go, Elsa! Let's go!" Anna said.

"What are they?" Thor said.

"Wolves." Anna said.

Flashes of white darted through the woods. Anna hopped into the back of the sled, grabbed a torch. Lit it.

"Wolves. What do we do?" Thor said.

"I've got this. You just…don't fall off and don't get eaten." Anna said.

"But I wanna help." Thor said.

"No." Anna said.

"Why not?" Thor said.

"Because I don't trust your judgement." Anna said.

"Excuse me?!" Thor said.

A wolf jumped at them, but Anna kicked it off.

"Who marries a woman he just met?" Anna said.

Thor grabbed the lute, swung it right at Anna's head.

"It's true love!" Thor said.

He screamed, as he…BAM!…swung past Anna and knocked a wolf away.

"Whoa." Anna said.

Just then Anna was yanked off the sled by another wolf.

The torch went flying. Thor caught it, shocked.

"Anne!" Thor said.

Anna grabbed onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the sled and held on for dear life as she was dragged behind.

"It's Anna!" Anna said.

A wolf jumped on Anna's back.

"AH!" Anna said.

Thor thought fast, used the torch to light a blanket on fire.

"Duck!" Thor said.

Thor threw the flaming blanket right at her. She ducked. The blanket hit the wolves. They tumbled off Anna.

"You almost set me on fire!" Anna said.

Thor reached out a hand, pulled Anna back onto the sled.

"But I didn't." Thor said.

Elsa cried out. There was a massive gorge ahead.

"Jump!"

They all jumped the gorge. Anna went flying off behind them, still on the sled. Thor and Elsa landed safely on the other side of the gorge. Anna's sled lost momentum. It was not going to make it. She leapt off. He flapped his arms, clawed at the air.

She slammed into the snowy edge of the cliff. Hanging by her hands, she looked down to see her sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames.


	9. Perilous

"…But I just paid it off." Anna said in shocked sadness.

Suddenly, she started to slip. She clawed at the loose snow, but it's clearly hopeless. He's going down.

"Uh-oh. No, no, no." Anna said.

To make matters worse, an axe came flying right at his face.

"AH! NO, NO, NO!" Anna said.

The axe slammed into the snow, inches from her nose.

"Grab on!" Thor said.

Anna grabbed on.

"Pull, Elsa! Pull!" Thor said.

The axe was tied to a rope, and Elsa was pulling the rope.

Thor helped Elsa pull Anna to safety.

Anna rolled onto his back, exhausted. Thor peeked down at the burning sled.

"Whoa…. I'll replace your sled and everything in it." Thor said.

Anna groaned.

"And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Thor said.

Thor walked off, sadly. Elsa came over and hugged Anna.

"Of course I don't want to help him anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Anna said.

"But he'll die on his own." Elsa said.

"I can live with that." Anna said.

Through their conversation, they watched Thor go the wrong way…turn, go the other wrong way, turn, trip…

"But you won't get your new sled if he's dead." Elsa said.

"…You know sometimes I really don't like you." Anna said.

Elsa hugged Anna happily.

"Hold up. We're coming?!" Anna said.

"You are?!" Thor said. "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along."

Anna, Elsa and Thor walkEd on a narrow rim of a mountain.

As they stepped out of the thick trees, Thor caught sight of something far below.

"Asgard." Thor said.

"It's completely frozen." Anna said.

"…But it'll be fine. Loki will thaw it." Thor said.

"Will he?" Anna said.

"…Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" Thor said.

He pointed straight ahead.

"More like this way." Anna said.

She pointed her finger up towards a perilously mighty mountain.


	10. Olaf

Thor, Anna, and Elsa walked beneath frozen willows. The hanging branches glistened like Christmas lights. Elsa knocked them with her head. They tinkled like chimes.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Thor said.

Suddenly, a voice came in from nowhere.

"YEAH…It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse…" Olaf said.

While this is going on, Thor and Anna looked around for the source of the rambling. They looked at Elsa. Elsa looked back at them, her hair tangled in branches, just as baffled as they were.

In the meantime, a nose-less snowman, Olaf, wandered up behind them.

"How `bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr…no go." Olaf said.

He stopped between Anna and Thor. They looked down at him. How did he get there? He suddenly looked up at Thor.

"Am I right?" Olaf said.

Thor SCREAMED! Reflexes took over and he kicked Olaf's head, sending it flying off his body and into Anna's arms.

Olaf spoke cheerily, to Anna. "Hi!"

"You're creepy." Anna said.

Anna tossed the head back to Thor and they commenced a game of hot potato.

"I don't want it!" Thor said.

"Backatchya!" Anna said.

"Please don't drop me." Olaf said.

"Don't!" Thor said.

"Come on, it's just a head." Anna said.

"No!" Thor said.

Olaf's body ran at Thor, arms waving.

"All right, we got off to a bad start." Olaf said.

"Ew, ew, the body!" Thor said.

Thor slammed Olaf's head back on the body, upside down. Olaf smiled happily, then looked confused.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" Olaf sadi.

Thor was sympathetic. "…Okay. Wait one second."

Thor knelt in front of Olaf and righted his head.

"Oooh! Thank you!" Olaf said.

"You're welcome." Thor said.

"Now I'm perfect." Olaf said.

He looked over Olaf's innocent face, got an idea.

"Well, almost." Thor said.

She dug into Anna's satchel, held up a carrot just as Olaf turned toward her. The carrot accidentally slammed all the way through his head.

"Woo! Head rush!" Olaf said.

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just…. Are you okay?" Thor said.

Olaf saw a tiny piece of carrot sticking out between his eyes. He lit up.

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." Olaf went cross-eyed to look at his tiny nose "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

Thor reached behind Olaf to the bulk of the carrot sticking out the back of his head, and pushed it forward.

"What? Hey! Whoa." Olaf saw how big his nose was. "Oh, I love it even more! Hah….All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

Olaf opened his arms wide to Thor. That triggered a memory. It took her a moment to place it, but then she did.

"Olaf?…That's right, Olaf." Thor said.

"…And you are?" Olaf said.

"Oh, um…I'm Thor." Thor said.

"And who's the tangled girl?" Olaf asked. "And the angry one?"

"In order. Elsa and Anna." Thor said. "Olaf, did Loki build you?"

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf said.

Curious, Anna took one of Olaf's twig arms off, studied it. It seemed to be moving in sync with his other arm.

"Do you know where she is?" Thor said.

Anna studied the arm. "Fascinating…"

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf said.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Thor said.

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf said.

Anna bent the arm. "How does this work?"

Olaf's dismembered arm slapped Anna across the face.

"Stop it, Elsa. Trying to focus here." Olaf said, then to Thor. "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Loki to bring back summer." Anna said.


	11. Summer

"Summer?" Olaf sank into wistfulness. "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Anna said.

"Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." Olaf said.

"I'm gonna tell him." Anna said.

"Don't you dare." Thor said.

Olaf then straightened up and smiled. "So, come on! Loki's this way. Let's go bring back summer!"

Olaf grabbed Thor's hand and pulled him along up the mountain.

"I'm coming!" Thor said.

Elsa hopped along, happily following them. Anna watched all of them like they were nuts.

"Somebody's got to tell him." Anna said.


End file.
